In human-computer interaction (HCI), traditionally devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc., have been used by a user to perform an input operation. Recently, an input operation may be performed by recognizing a user motion by mapping a virtual user interface (UI) on a space.
An electronic apparatus may provide feedback to a user with respect to results of an input process as described above and specific processing operations. The electronic apparatus may provide feedback regarding completion of the input operation or feedback regarding a specific result to the user by generating vibration or sounds or by displaying specific graphic elements on a screen display.